1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display. More particularly, embodiments relate to organic light emitting displays capable of supplying a predetermined current to an organic light emitting diode and a method of manufacturing such organic light emitting displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel display devices that are lighter in weight and smaller in volume than a cathode ray tube having a substantially same screen size are being developed. Such flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays.
The organic light emitting displays display an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by the recombination of electrons and holes. In general, organic light emitting displays have a fast response speed and consume relatively less power. A light emitting display device may generate light in an organic light emitting diode by supplying a current corresponding to a data signal to the organic light emitting diode using a drive transistor formed in each pixel.
Each pixel includes a plurality of transistors and a plurality of capacitors for compensating for a threshold voltage of the drive transistor. In such cases, for each of the pixels, an amount of current supplied to the respective OLED depends on a capacitance of each of the capacitors included in the pixel. As a result, it may be very difficult to reliably supply a predetermined current to the respective OLEDs. An organic light emitting display including a pixel(s), which includes at least two capacitors and an OLED, that is capable of supplying a stable current to the OLED by regulating the capacitances of the capacitors, and a method of manufacturing such a capacitor are desired.